Let's Making Love, Hyung
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya saat seorang anak kecil yang menjadi tetangganya itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggunya pulang kerja, dan mengajaknya bercinta. PWP. ChanBaek. YAOI


Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya saat seorang anak kecil yang menjadi tetangganya itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggunya pulang kerja.

"Baekhyun?"

" _Eoh, hyung_! Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mata bulatnya meneliti penampilan bocah berumur lima belas tahun tersebut. Hanya mengenakan _sweater_ yang menutupi hingga setengah pahanya, tanpa ia tau apakah bocah tersebut memakai dalaman atau tidak. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

" _Hyung_ , ayo _bercinta_ denganku!"

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **Let's Making Love, Hyung**_

 _Park Chanyeol (25 tahun)_

 _X_

 _Byun Baekhyun (15 tahun)_

 **BoysLove ; Yaoi ;** _ **Homophobia dilarang baca!**_

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

" _Anhh~"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya meremas gesper yang diikatkan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Manik sipitnya melirik kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol di sekitar dadanya. Ia hanya dapat mengelinjang nikmat tiap lidah basah Chanyeol menyapa putingnya yang sudah mengeras sejak dirinya melihat sosok tinggi tetangganya itu di depan rumah. Dengan _insting_ yang kuat, Baekhyun semakin membusungkan dadanya, membuat kenikmata tersebut semakin menjadi.

" _Oohh… hyung_ ~ terus _hhh~_ "

Namun kenikmatan di sekitar dadanya seketika hilang, berganti dengan sensasi basah di pusarnya dan sensasi menggelitik di sekitar lubang anusnya. Sehingga ia kembali melirik kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, lidah Chanyeol yang menjulur menjilati pusarnya dan membuat tanda kemerahan di perutnya yang berlemak, kemudian kaki telanjangnya –karena Baekhyun tidak memakai dalaman – tengah di buka lebar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat melihat penis mungilnya yang mengacung keras.

" _H-hyung_ ~"

"Iya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya demi menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam bocah tersebut.

"Lubang Baekkie gatal, _hyung_ ~"

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman miringnya yang terlihat sangat tampan bagi Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, balikkan badanmu dan menungginglah."

…

Baekhyun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol. Sebagai hadiahnya, kini lubang _gatal_ nya tengah di _garuk_ oleh jemari panjang Chanyeol. Bukan di garuk, tapi di _garuk_. Tidak hanya satu jari, namun dengan tiga jari panjang Chanyeol sekaligus. Menghasilkan desahan nikmat yang mengalun lembut dari celah bibir Baekhyun, dan air liur yang menjadi pulau di atas bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepala si bocah.

Belum lagi kelima jari Chanyeol yang asik meremas penis mungil Baekhyun. Mengurut kedua bola kembarnya dan sesekali menyentilnya. Bukannya apa, tapi Chanyeol sangat suka mendengar teriakan _feminism_ Baekhyun ketika ia menyentil ujung penis Baekhyun.

Lidah basah milik Chanyeol mulai bergabung dengan ketiga jarinya yang tengah meng _garuk_ lubang anal Baekhyun. Dengan ujung yang lancip, daging tak bertulang itu ikut merasakan nikmatnya remasan lubang sempit Baekhyun.

" _H-hyung_ … aku _hhh…_ aku akan…"

Tau kalah bocah kecilnya ini akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan meng _garuk_ lubang Baekhyun dan mengocok penis mungil kemerahan Baekhyun. Hingga penis yang berada di dalam genggamannya berkedut hebat dan lubang anal yang tengah di nikmatinya semakin mengetat.

" _AAHH HYUNGHHH~_ "

Cukup. Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi.

…

…

Keduanya kembali merubah posisi mereka. Dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun –menyangga tangannya dengan siku – dan tubuh keduanya sama-sama polos tanpa satu helai benang-pun. Penis besar Chanyeol sudah _siap perang_. Terlihat dari seberapa kerasnya penis tersebut dan juga otot-otonya yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ di lengkapi dengan ujung yang berbentuk seperti topi berwarna kemerahan. Penisnya terlihat licin karena lelaki tinggi tersebut melumerkan _sperma_ Baekhyun sebagai pelumasnya.

" _Mmhh~ hyung unhh~"_

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan desahan nikmatnya saat lehernya di cumbu dengan ganas oleh lelaki tampan di atasnya ini. Ia hanya dapat mendongakkan kepalanya dan meremas surai coklat Chanyeol –beruntungnya ikatan sabuk sudah dilepas oleh Chanyeol -.

"Kau siap, sayang?"

Suara rendah Chanyeol mampu membuat lubang surga Baekhyun berkedut. Bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap sayu kearah mata bulat yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku selalu siap untukmu, _hyung nghh_ ~"

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas dan terangsang –lebih dominan – menekan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya kuat, membuat bibir bocah tersebut bengkak. Memasukkan lidahnya, menggigit bibirnya bahkan menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Sedangkan satu tangannya memegang penisnya, mengarahkannya pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Menggesekkan ujungnya, dan mendorongnya pelan. Merasakan sensasi nikmat saat dinding lubang Baekhyun meremas batang penisnya.

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol demi membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah saat merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol terdorong memasukinya. Bocah tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam. Menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol. Mendorong lelaki tersebut untuk segera melesakkan penisnya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan si bocah.

" _Uuhh~_ besar sekali _hhh_ _hyung sshh~_ "

"Dan kau selalu sempit sayang _hh_ …"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bocah itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, jangan hanya diam. Gerakkan pinggulmu dan buat aku mendesah."

Bibir tebal Chanyeol membuat senyuman miring, lelaki itu mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya kuat, keras dan cepat. Membuat bocah yang berada dalam kurungannya mendesah nikmat dan meminta lebih. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mulai bermain pada putting Baekhyun. Menekannya, mencubitnya hingga menariknya. Tanpa menurunkan tingkat _genjotan_ nya.

Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun, menaruhnya pada pundaknya. Membuat tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil melengkung. Dengan begitu Baekhyun dapat merasakan tusukan-tusukan nikmat pada titik lain dan Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menampar bokong padat si bocah.

PLAK

 _Tampar_

" _Aahh~_ sakit _hyung uunnhh~"_

JLEB

 _Genjot_

" _Hyung_ ~ _oohh_ nikmat _h-hyung aahh~_ "

PLAK

 _Tampar_

"J-jangan _uuhh_ ber-henti _h-hyung aahh~_ terus _hhh~_ "

Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar saat lelaki itu melihat wajah frustasi Baekhyun saat bocah tersebut mendapatkan kenikmatan. Maka dari itu, ia meninggalkan kedua putting Baekhyun dan beralih pada belalai gajah Baekhyun yang mengeras. Kembali ia menggenggam daging lunak tersebut dan meremasnya hingga memerah.

Tidak ingin membuat putting _pink_ Baekhyun menganggur, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengulum titik merah yang menegang disana. menggesekanya dengan gigitnya, menghisapnya kuat, menggigitnya hingga lelaki mungil itu menjerit nikmat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat merasakan kenikmatan berlebihan yang di berikan lelaki tinggi diatasnya. Membuat air liurnya berjatuhan membasahi bantal di bawahnya dan mengotori wajahnya, membuatnya semakin menggairahkan.

Tangan mungil milik Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di penisnya saat ia merasakan puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat. Kakinya menendang udara di sekitarnya, perutnya terasa menggelitik membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" _Hyung…_ aku _hhh_ … aku _hhh…_ "

Namun Baekhyun hanya dapat memekik kesakitan saat ujung penisnya di tekan oleh Chanyeol, membuat cairan kenikmatannya tertunda untuk keluar.

"Sabar, sayang. Sebentar lagi _uuhh_ …"

Lenguhan Chanyeol dapat membuat lubang Baekhyun mengetat, hingga bocah nakal itu memainkan dinding lubang anusnya. Disaat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, Baekhyun akan melebarkan lubangnya, namun disaat Chanyeol akan mendorong penisnya masuk, Baekhyun akan mengeratkan otot lubangnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan urat-urat penis Chanyeol yang menonjol.

Hingga sampai pada tujuh tusakan, penis Chanyeol mengedut hebat. Dan lelaki tinggi itu membuka jarinya pada ujung penis Baekhyun.

" _AAHH HYUNG HHH!_ "

" _Aahh_ Baekhyun…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya yang berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Bocah itu memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, ia hanya dapat mengelus surai hitam bocah yang telah menjadi kekasihnya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, _hm?_ "

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. "Ini karena temanku, _hyung_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia harus berterima kasih oleh teman Baekhyun siapapun itu. Karena membuat kekasihnya ini menjadi _binal_ hari ini.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh temanmu?"

"Si Jongin itu! Dia mengirimkan foto penisnya dan mengirimkan kata-kata menjijikkan. Dia berkhayal kalau dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangku!"

Chanyeol melebarkan diameter bola matanya. "A-apa?"

"Lalu aku memarahinya. Aku bilang saja kalau penis kekasihku lebih besar dari miliknya," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jemari lentiknya membuat pola acak di atas dada bidang Chanyeol. "Tapi dia meremehkanmu, _hyung_! Jadi aku mengirimkan foto penismu saat kita melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali. Kemudian dia terdiam, mungkin malu. Hahaha…"

Chanyeol menatap horror kearah Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, aku jadi terangsang saat melihat foto-foto kita, _hyung_ ~"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung kearah Baekhyun. Pikirannya bercabang saat ini. Mulai dari Jongin si teman Baekhyun yang sangat kurang ajar membayangkan hal senonoh dengan kekasihnya –ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menarik kata terima kasihnya – hingga foto penisnya yang tersebar untuk orang lain.

" _Hyung_? Kau marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… hanya saja jangan menyebarkan foto itu untuk orang lain, _okay_?"

Si bocah mengangguk imut. "Baiklah, sekarang foto-foto itu hanya akan menjadi alasanku untuk beronani," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerahnya.

Sial. Padahal satu bulan yang lalu bocah ini masih terlihat sangat polos. Namun sekarang… ia sudah bisa menggoda penis Chanyeol hingga kembali mengeras.

 _FAK_.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _A/N: Ini termasuk PWP kah? Ada plot dikit dih ya diakhir wkwk. Okay… jadi niatnya mau hiatus sampe tahun depan, dan harusnya sekarang aku belajar buat UAS besok. Tapi malah nulis beginian… kepengen aja sih. Semoga dengan ngetik yang selama dua jam ini gak mengecewakan ya~ dan maaf kalau ada TYPO. Thank you~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^-^_

 _*kembali hiatus(?)_


End file.
